Eric Smith/Scrapped Draft
The following is a transcript to the 2017 film Eric Animations: The Movie. Chapter 1: Prologue/Eric Goes to School Note: This is the United States and Canada release version of the opening logos. For the International release version, the Paramount Pictures logo will play before the Warner Bros. Pictures logo. For the YouTube Red release version, the YouTube Red Original Movie logo will play before the Warner Bros. Pictures logo. (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (The WB shield turns around to reveal the Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows New Line Cinema 50th Anniversary logo) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows Star Butterfly Ltd. logo) (Shows Univercity Pictures logo) (Shows Tjsworld2011 Pictures logo) (Shows NDCUnivercity Animation Studios logo) (Shows Pacific Data Images logo) (Shows Go!Animate Partners logo) (Camera zooms in through the hole of the orange "O" in the Go!Animate logo) (Shows GoAnimate DreamWorks logo) (Shows RatPac Entertainment logo) (Shows Scratch Entertainment logo) (Shows Sharpness Knight Studios logo) (Shows Greenyworld Pictures logo) (Shows Amblin Entertainment logo) (Shows Famous Players Entertainment logo) (Shows YouTube Red Original Movie logo) (Shows GoAnimate Pictures logo) (Shows GoAnimate Studios logo) (Shows Wafflecake Playhouse Films logo) (Shows Nickelodeon Movies logo) (Shows Cartoon Network Movies logo) (Shows Discovery Works Films logo) (Shows Adobe Flash Films logo) (Shows John Harry Lau Productions logo) (Shows Timberwolf Productions logo) (Shows Seven Arts Pictures logo (60th Anniversary variant)) (Shows Lorimar Entertainment logo) (Shows Henry Norton Films logo) (Shows Almir Velovic Productions logo) (Shows PFilms207 Forever Productions logo) (Shows POE Films logo) (Shows GoAnimate Network Movies logo) (Fades to a stage) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, GoAnimate Studios, Warner Bros. Pictures, Paramount Pictures, and YouTube Red proudly present to you, the most extraordinary animated GoAnimate feature you've never seen before, featuring a 15-year-old teenager living a double life as a high school student and a YouTuber. Please put your hands up together for... (drumroll was heard in the background) Eric Animations! (drumroll stops as a cymbal crash occurred) (Eric Animations steps onto the stage in front of a large curtain and addresses the camera. The audience was applauding and cheering for him, and after three seconds, they stopped.) Eric Animations: Thank you, thank you, thank you. (clears his throat) Hello, everyone. My name is Eric, Eric Animations. You know, Kayla used to be my girlfriend until she betrayed me. She loves grounded videos, but I don't, because I live in a city where everything is "grounded video-free". But in this movie, it's gonna be sweet. It's about me and my friends going on an adventure to fight against Kayla. But you must know, if you were a GoFag, and if you like and care about the stupid grounded videos, get out of here! This is an Anti-GoFag movie. Oh, and by the way, if you're a GoAnimator who doesn't like and/or care about grounded videos, then you've come to the right place. Welcome to my movie that you, GoFag haters, were about to see, Eric Animations: The Movie. Thank you for your attention. Enjoy the movie. (Eric walks off as the curtain opens, revealing a blue sky) Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema Paramount Pictures Universal Pictures Univercity Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies present (Pans down to the city of GoAnipaulis) In association with Warner Animation Group Tjsworld2011 Pictures GoAnimate Partners Go!Animate DreamWorks Pictures Star Butterfly Ltd. NDCUnivercity Animation Studios and RatPac-Dune Entertainment (Zooms in to reveal a house where a fictional GoAnimate family The Animations live) An Amblin Entertainment Scratch Entertainment Sharpness Knight Studios Greenyworld Pictures Go!Animate Pictures Go!Animate Studios Pacific Data Images and Wafflecake Playhouse Films Production (The camera pans up to the top of the house and zooms in through a window of a bedroom. The scene cuts to the inside of a bedroom where Eric Animations is watching GoAnimate videos on YouTube on his computer.) Eric Animations: (narrating off-screen) Once upon a time, in a city called GoAnipaulis, a city that is far away from San Mateo, California, a city where everything is "grounded video-free", there was a teenage boy living a double life as a normal boring 10th grade student of GoAnipaulis High School and as a famous YouTuber named EricAnimate. Oh, did you see that teenage boy watching some GoAnimate videos on YouTube? Yep, that's me. My name is Eric Animations, and I like to make animations using GoAnimate and uploading them to YouTube. My GoAnimate videos are not grounded videos, because, as I mentioned before, GoAnipaulis is a city where everything is "grounded video-free". Of course, this is a story about me. A John Harry Lau Famous Players Entertainment Seven Arts Pictures and Lorimar Film Entertainment Production (The screen on Eric's phone turns on revealing a text message from his best friend Julie. Eric reaches for the phone and looks at it.) (Cuts to Eric's mom, Kimberly Animations, making breakfast at the kitchen) In association with Adobe Flash Films Timberwolf Productions Henry Norton Films Almir Velovic Productions PFilms207 Forever Productions POE Films Go!Animate Network Movies Cartoon Network Movies and Discovery Works Films Kimberly Animations: Eric, your breakfast is ready. (Cuts to Eric at his bedroom hearing his mother calling him) Kimberly Animations: (off-screen) Come downstairs to eat. Eric Animations: Coming, mom. (Eric puts his phone back on the desk, gets out of his bedroom, and went downstairs to the dining room.) A Film by Henry Norton Lamount Meeks Steven Spielberg and Alvin Hung A YouTube Red Original Movie (The camera zooms out through the front window of the house and pans back up to the blue sky. The film's title fades in.) ERIC ANIMATIONS: THE MOVIE (The film's title fades out and the camera pans down to the aerial view of Eric's house. The scene cuts to Eric Animations eating breakfast at the dining room with his parents, Kimberly Animations and Diesel Animations.) Eric Animations: (eating his breakfast) Mmmmmm. Tasty. Hey, mom, I was watching some GoAnimate videos on YouTube, and while I was doing that, I just got a text from my girlfriend. Kimberly Animations: Which girlfriend are you talking about? Was it Kayla? Eric Animations: (disgusted) No, I just broke up with her a few months ago. (angry) She is now my ex-girlfriend and my new enemy. (neutral) The girlfriend I'm talking about is my best friend Julie. She sent me a text on my iPhone, and she's just wondering if I can go see her and go to the movies with her tonight. Kimberly Animations: Oh! So, your best friend Julie is your new girlfriend, right? Eric Animations: Yep. (Kimberly and Diesel looked at each other for a second and then looked at Eric) Diesel Animations: Hmmm. Since Julie asked you on a text you got if you want to go to the movies with her tonight, if so, then yes. You can go to the movies with her. Eric Animations: (excited) Sweet! (Eric finished his breakfast quickly, stands up, and pushed his chair in) Eric Animations: Well, I gotta go to school now. See ya! (Eric went outside the house through the front door) Diesel Animations: Have a good day at school, Eric! Okay? Eric Animations: (off-screen) Okay, dad! Goodbye. Diesel Animations: Goodbye. (The scene fades to Eric sitting at the bus stop. Eric is waiting for a school bus, and while he's waiting, Julie walks by and sits next to Eric.) Eric Animations: Oh! Hey, Julie. Julie: Hey, Eric. Waiting for a bus to school? Eric Animations: Yep. Julie: Well, I was just wondering if you want to come with me to the movies tonight. Eric Animations: After school? Julie: Yep. (Eric thinks for a moment) Eric Animations: Oh yeah, sure. Julie: Excellent! (looks at the road in both sides watching for cars) Guess we'll have to wait for the school bus. Eric Animations: Yeah. (does the same thing as Julie, but he actually found the bus) Ooh! I think I found the bus! (The school bus stops at the side of the road where the bus stop is. The bus stop is where Eric and Julie are sitting at. When Eric and Julie stand up and got out from the bench, they get inside the bus. While they do so, the rest of the kids, including Victor, Erika, Kate, and Benjamin Santagati, got into the same bus as well. The school bus later drove away. The scene cuts to Eric and Julie inside the bus.) School Bus Driver: (from the intercom) Attention, students. You are now riding a bus to GoAnipaulis High School. For your safety, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the vehicle at all times. Food, beverages, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, and weapons are not permitted for the bus trip to school, and please, no bullying and absolutely no bad language inside the bus. You will either get suspended or expelled from the school. That's all the rules I've got here, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. (The school bus drives all the way from the downtown area at GoAnipaulis to the GoAnipaulis High School. The bus stopped at the main front entrance of the school, and all of the students got out of bus and went inside the school. The scene cuts to Eric and Julie at the hallway.) Eric Animations: Well, I guess I'll... um, hmm. You know what I mean. See you after class, Julie. Julie: Yeah, see ya. (Eric goes to his classroom while Julie goes to the other classroom next to Eric's. The scene cuts to Eric inside his classroom.) Teacher: Good morning, class. Today we are going to learn about the American History. (The teacher turns on the projector that starts a video of the American history) More Coming Soon! Chapter 2: Going to the Movies with Julie (The scene fades to the front outside view of Julie's house in the evening where Eric is walking towards the front door. Eric knocked on the door, and waited patiently for someone to open the door.) Eric Animations: Hello? Is anyone in there? (The door opens to reveal a man with gray hair and a gray beard who is a scientist and Julie's father. The scientist looks at Eric.) Julie's Father: Yes, can I help you? Eric Animations: Hi! Is Julie home? Oh, my name is Eric, Eric Animations. Julie's Father: Nice to meet you, Eric. I'm Dr. Goani Matestein, the scientist who believes in GoAnimate Logic. Eric Animations: It's nice to meet you, sir. Dr. Goani Matestein: Oh, wow! I'm glad you came here to see me. Hey, wait a minute! You must be that guy who sends text messages to my daughter Julie this whole time. Eric Animations: I know, right? (clears his throat) Okay. Um, anyway, does Julie live here? Does she even live on this block? Dr. Goani Matestein: Oh, sure, Eric. She lives here with me. Eric Animations: Oh! Well, I'm Julie's best friend. So, where's Julie? Dr. Goani Matestein: Oh, she's getting ready to go to the movies with you, since you agreed to let her come with you. Eric Animations: Oh yeah, that's right! Um, okay, well, can you call her? Dr. Goani Matestein: Sure, Eric. (calling his daughter Julie) Julie, your best friend Eric is here to take you to the movies. (Julie appears and she stands right next to her father) Julie: Oh! Hey, Eric. Eric Animations: Hey, Julie! You're ready to go to the movies with me? Julie: Yes, yes I am. Eric Animations: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. (Julie and Eric started walking to the movie theater together) Dr. Goani Matestein: Have fun, you two! (Fades to Eric and Julie at the GoCinema) Eric Animations: Okay, Julie, we're here. (Eric and Julie walked to see the ticket agent inside the GoCinema's box office) Ticket Agent: Hello, welcome to the GoCinema, also known as the GoAnimate Movie Theater. What movie would you like to see today? Eric Animations: Hello, sir. Me and Julie would like to get two tickets to see The Angry German Kid: The Movie, please. Ticket Agent: That would be $27.38, please. (Eric gives the ticket agent two 20-dollar bills) Ticket Agent: Thank you, sir. Your change will be $12.62. (The ticket agent gives Eric the change) Eric Animations: Thank you, sir. Ticket Agent: You're welcome, Eric. Enjoy the show! (Eric and Julie went to the entrance of the screens and goes to a movie theater usher) Usher: Hello, sir. How can I help you? (Eric hands the ticket to the usher. The usher looks at the ticket, and then the screen number that was printed on the ticket.) Usher: Alright then, you're in screen 424. Eric Animations: Okay. Thank you, sir. Usher: You're welcome. Have a good day. (Eric and Julie went to the elevator as the elevator's sliding doors close. The elevator went up to the 5th floor, and when the doors opened, Eric and Julie went out of the elevator. They eventually found screen 424, and they went inside. They later found the two seats at the 5th row and sit down on them.) Movie Theater Announcer: (from the intercom) Attention, moviegoers. The movie you're about to see will start in just a few moments. But first, it's time to silence your cell phones, and put it in your bag. (Everyone puts away their cell phones and smartphones in their bags, except for Eric and Julie) Movie Theater Announcer: (from the intercom) Thank you! Plus, there are some refreshments, including popcorn, soda, hot dogs, candy, water, pretzels, and ice cream, that are available at the concession stand down in the lobby. There will be no talking, no texting, and absolutely no smoking during the movies. When you're ready to leave our theater, you should keep it clean by disposing of trash in the specified containers. In case of emergencies like fire drills and lockdown drills, please proceed to the nearest exit. And remember, gift certificates are available for any special occasion. Also, if you have any questions, please exit the theater now, and don't hesitate to talk to one of our GoCinema employees. Otherwise, it can wait. That's the rules that I've just mentioned for you, guys, so just sit back, relax, grab your popcorn, soda, and other refreshments that you bought from the concession stand, and enjoy the show. Eric Animations: This is going to be so exciting! Julie: I know, right? (The curtains open to reveal the movie screen that fades into an orange background. The text "FEATURE PRESENTATION" fades in on the orange background along with the GoAnimate Movie Theater logo below the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text.) Movie Theater Announcer: (from the screen) And now, the GoAnimate Movie Theater is pleased to bring you... our Feature Presentation. (The movie screen fades out to black as the lights dim into darkness) More Coming Soon! Chapter 3: TBA Coming Soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Under Construction Category:2017 films Category:GoAnimate Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:CGI-animated Category:2D animation Category:YouTube Red